Sweet Escape, Sweet Revenge
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: His memory of 31st October 1981 has been haunting him ever since. Sirius Black will go to whatever lengths necessary in attempt to prove his innocence, keep Harry safe, and corner the true victim. For the Can You Write A Drabble Collection Competition on HPFC.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **This is basically Sirius Black—The Prisoner of Azkaban. His perspective on his break-out, travels, meeting Harry, and surviving while being a wanted man.

**Written for: **Can You Write A Drabble Collection – Competition on HPFC.

**Prompts: **"Bloody Hell," dreaming

**Word Count: **100 words exactly.

Thanks to my amazing beta, MissingMommy.

**Disclaimer: **Do I look rich to you? If you answered yes, I would recommend that you check into St. Mungo's immediately. I own nothing.

^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Sirius pushed the wooden door open and entered the shabby house. "Wormy? Are you here?" Sirius asked; he received no response.

With a muttered "Lumos," made his way down the cobwebbed hallway. "Peter?!" At the non-reply, Sirius began to worry. "_Homenum_ _revelio,_" he casted skeptically.

_Nothing._

An unsettled feeling lingered in his gut. Sirius quickly turned on the spot_. Bloody Hell, _he thought apprehensively.

Appearing with a slight _pop,_ the narrow lane in the heart of Godric's Hollow came into view. Turning around, the Potters' cottage—or what remained of it—met his eyes.

_I'm dreaming. It's a dream— nightmare._

^V^V^V^V^V^V^

**A.N: **A cliff-hanger! Dun-dun-dun!

Thank you for reading. All reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. To Death and Back Again, Or Close Enough

**A.N: **Here's chapter two! This one covers…well, you'll find out soon enough! For the Can You Write a Drabble Collection Competition, run by the wonderful Lady and Liza (YE). Round 2. Using the prompts: _hurt__, __Oh Merlin__, _and the chapter title _To Death and Back Again, Or Close Enough__. _I hope you enjoy! Please R&R.

**Word Count: **100

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

_**Previously: **__I'm dreaming. It's a dream—nightmare._

unu

Sirius perceived what he had considered Godric's Hollow. Currently, he was unsure whether it was actually a set from a tragic, horror movie. He took slow, shaky steps to where the Potters' front door was hanging off its hinges.

Stepping concertedly through the threshold and glimpsing his best friend—_dead_—was the most painful experience of Sirius Black's life. He didn't think he could bear to go on throughout the rest of the dilapidated cottage; however, he would not be able to live with himself if he never knew—never _saw_ with his own eyes.

"Oh, Merlin, help," he muttered.

unu

**A.N: **Thanks to all for reading! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: **Sorry for waiting so long to update! But nonetheless, here's chapter three for you! The feels are strong with this one (haven't they been all along?) Can You Write a Drabble Collection Competition. Round 3. Prompts: Out cold; No, you're not. Please review!

**Word Count: **100

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

_**Previously**_**: **_"Oh, Merlin, help," he muttered._

iii

_How could this have happened? It's not possible._

Sirius could hardly bear the scene that met his eyes. He was finding it nearly impossible to keep moving—keep breathing.

Stepping around the overturned couch, he approached James.

His heart nearly stopped, seeing that James' _had_ stopped.

"_James?"_ he asked anxiously.

No reply.

Not that Sirius truly expected one. The child within the twenty-one-year-old wanted to believe that James was merely out cold.

"No, you're not. Of course not," he muttered to himself.

Sirius stooped to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He held James' cold hand within his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey there! Prompts for this chapter are: "I'm here" and confusion.**

**Word Count: 100**

**Disclaimer: I siriusly don't own this. Get used to it..**

**Previously: ****_Sirius stooped to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He held James' cold hand within his own._**

* * *

The walls were closing in on him. Sirius found it hard to breathe. But he must. He would do it for James, and Lily, and-_Harry!_

And it was at that moment when Sirius realized how sinisterly vile Voldemort could be to kill—to kill Harry.

Sirius dashed up the stairs, pulling open the door to Harry's room.

Sirius found baby Harry _alive!_ It was a miracle.

But Lily… Lily _wasn't_.

Sirius was broken and confused, furious and miserable.

'_But Harry's still alive,_' he kept telling himself. The babe wasn't crying.

"I'm here, Harry. I'll always be here for you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: **

**Prompts Used: Picture Perfect, Death (mandatory) **

**Word Count: 100**

**Please review!**

_**Previously: **__**"I'm here, Harry. I'll always be here for you."**_

xXx

Lily was lying on the floor, her eyes wide and staring. _How long ago did Voldemort leave?_ Sirius thought spitefully.

He should have come earlier; he should have been there to fight, to protect them.

He stooped down, brushing Lily's hair gently off her face. Tears were streaming down his face.

Harry wasn't crying when Sirius entered. When he saw Sirius' mien, however, he started crying. He must have known this was more serious than he thought. His 'picture perfect' family, falling apart right in front of him.

Sirius stood, taking the infant out of the crib, holding him safely.


End file.
